1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a retention member, and more particularly to a retention member for positioning an optical module and assembling the optical module to an electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent number 102141654A issued to Xie on Aug. 3, 2011 discloses a conventional electrical connector for positioning an optical module. The optical module converts optical signals to electrical signals and then the electrical signals are transferred to the electrical contacts of the electrical connector. The electrical connector defines a retention member, a plurality of electrical contacts received in the retention member and a cover assembled on the retention member. The cover can be rotated between an open position and a closed position to position the optical module. The retention member includes a slot. The cover includes a shaft received in the slot to mount the cover on the retention member. When assemble the optical module, the operator needs to open the cover and put the optical module on the retention member and then close the cover, the operation is complicated. And the shaft is easily loosened due to a long time used, which will affect the force that the cover presses on the optical module.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.